


Crusades

by DeansMichaelSword



Series: Rule 63 AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bittersweet, Rule 63, Sam Leaves for Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMichaelSword/pseuds/DeansMichaelSword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Sam leaves Fem!Dean and Mary for Stanford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crusades

 

 

“I never wanted this life for you!” Mary yelled.

“Then let me go!” Sam practically screamed. “Let me go to college and get another life. Let me get out of this one!”

“Sam, I can’t protect you if you leave.”  
There was so much fear in her mother’s eyes. Dee had no clue that her mother was back on the path to finding John’s killer and that Sam leaving put the collegiate-to-be in more danger than she had ever been before. But Dee knew that Sammy would be isolated - an easy target for whatever was out there.

“You know what’s out there. You know we have to stick together to protect each other.” Mary reached a hand out towards her daughter. “Sammy …”

Sam looked up at her mother - tears in her eyes and then stormed out of the motel room to go sit on the motel's picnic table beneath the street lamp by herself, head on the table. Dee wanted to go after her, to keep her safe from the things that were hurting her but emotions sucked and the thing that was hurting Sammy was the only person who Dee cared as much about.

Mary turned and sat on the edge of the couch in the motel, head in her hands, hair falling around her face like a drape.  
Dee went into the bathroom. She sat on the tiles for a while thinking of what she could possibly do - how this situation would work itself out. But there was nothing. She waited in there for a half hour.  
When she came out, Mary was breathing shallowly - asleep on her own bed - on the opposite side of the room from the bathroom and door, facing the wall.

Dee looked at the figure hunched at the end of the closer bed. Sammy was packing her things into a duffle. They stared at each other for a minute before Dee went to her own bag and pulled out the impala’s keys. She put a hand on Sammy’s back as she walked past and quietly opened the room’s door.

Sam got in the passenger’s seat but Dee paused at the trunk. She pulled out a small silver blade, a flask of holy water, and a conveniently sized jar of salt. She got in on the driver’s side and shoved the items into the middle of the bench seat. Sam wordlessly put them in the outermost pocket.

Dee had driven the impala by herself before - getting burgers, meeting a priest to get holy water, picking up Sammy from a study session while Mary was getting some sleep after a hunt for the first time in days - but it had always been done with her mom’s permission and this excursion was less than explicitly permitted. The impala was precious - it had some innate and holy connection to John. Mary cared about it the way the pious care about saints’ bones and Dee had seen her lovingly caress the leather of the passenger’s seat more than once - likely remembering a time when that was the spot she occupied before she took over her husband’s vacated position in the driver’s seat.  
But to Dee, the impala was an idol - a deity in and of itself that she fawned over and took every joy in caring for. In the back of her mind she associated it with her father and she would always think about her mother’s possessiveness of the machine when she drove but now was not a time for either of those thoughts.

They pulled up to the Greyhound station and Dee put it in park.  
Deanna Winchester was not much for words. She favored actions and she had done her job as big sister. She knew that Sam knew she loved her - they were sisters. But she didn’t consider that Sam would want reassurance. She didn’t consider that Sam would want to hear that her big sister still loved her and wasn’t rejecting her. Sam wanted to hear that same “Good luck Sammy!” she’d heard on her first day of kindergarten. She wanted Deanna to wink at her like she was off on some big adventure the way she had when she’d dropped Sam off on her first date after saying, “Use tongue and grab his ass but don’t let him grab yours.”  
But all Dee offered was a sad sort-of smile as Sam got out and looked down into the window. Dee turned back to the road and pulled away and Sam watched her go until the black car made a right at the intersection before she walked into the station.

She didn’t know that Dee would circle the block and park twice - waiting ten minutes each time - before she could bring herself to go back to the motel.

 

 

 

 


End file.
